Palladium-silver alloys have many uses. They are particularly useful in the electronic field as electrical contacts and connectors in place of pure gold or pure palladium. No process is known today, to the applicant's knowledge, which is capable of electrolytically plating palladium-silver alloys from an electrolytic plating solution from a practical or commercial standpoint. Palladium-silver alloys are presently used as electrical contacts or connectors in the form of wrought alloys. These alloys have also been prepared for use as electrical contacts or connectors by first plating pure palladium and then pure silver onto the desired surface from separate electroplating solutions and separate deposits fused by heat to form the alloy. One of the reasons why no practical or commercial electroplating process is available for depositing palladium-silver alloys is that the plating potential of palladium ions and silver ions is too far apart so that no single plating potential will permit the deposition of both metals at the same time to form a sound deposit. It would obviously be an advantage to the industry if electrical contacts or connectors could be directly electrolytically plated with the desired palladium-silver alloy.